


Columbus isn't so bad

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Beating, Crushes, Friendship, Hurt Dean, M/M, Mugging, Sam to the Rescue, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was stuck in rotten place and his father refused to get him, so he had no choice but find a place to sleep. Rescuing a stranger wasn't in his agenda, but getting a place to relax for the night was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Columbus isn't so bad

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story sitting in my laptop and just wanted to write young Sam rescuing Dean. Comments and kudos are appreciated and lovely.

Sam sighed for the millionth times as he waited and waited at the bus station. His father John was supposed to pick him up in _Ohio, Columbus_ after finishing his hunt. Sam dealt with a vengeful spirit. Nothing like salt and burn could fix, but the only problem was finding the body, which took a couple of days.

Being in Columbus for a week wasn't Sam's choice, but at least he was done, and now he was waiting for his father to pick him up. Which was another problem in Sam's list, John was three hours late.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, Sam pulled it out and answered with a quick, "Hello?"

"Sam, something came up." John didn't have a chance to greet, instead he went straight to the point. "I know I said I would pick you up hours ago, but a another hunter got me a lead on something that could bring me closer to finding the damn demon. I'll get you tomorrow, kiddo."

Gritting his teeth, Sam snapped, "Really, dad! That's more important that you can't even pick up your nineteen year old son?" He was pissed, Sam's been waiting for hours in the bus station, outside, where it was beyond humid and reek with nicotine.

"This is about finding your mother's killer!" Sam had to pulled the phone away from his ear as his dad barked. "For once quit acting like a brat."

"What am I supposed do here?" Sam inquired. "Let me go with you!" How can his father be that selfish? Sam wanted to so badly hunt the demon that killed his mom.

"No, I'm already wasting time here. Just rent another motel. No big deal," John huffed. "Look I got to go. I'll pick you up tomorrow. Sorry, Sam." Before he could hear Sam's furious outburst, John pressed the end button.

Closing his phone, Sam aggressively paced back and forth by the sidewalk. He was carrying a duffle bag around his shoulders, which he was getting tired of holding. Where was Sam supposed to go now? Rent a motel? Sam was low on money because he forgot to get his dad's fake credit cards.

"Shit," Sam muttered. There was no way in hell Sam was going to tell John that he had no money, his father's wrath still scared him. Sam would just have to suck it up and find a random spot to sleep in for the night. It was just for one night, so how bad could it be?

Columbus was a big city with many towers and buildings surrounding Sam. Shouldn't be too hard to find a place to sleep? Sam didn't have to worry about being mugged because who would be stupid enough to mug a Winchester? Then again, no one knew who Sam was. No one never knew him.

Apparently, when nighttime came, Sam still hadn't found a place to sleep for the night. He kept walking around the city but every spot send a chill to Sam's spine. Not only were some parts filthy, but suspicious people lurked around the alleys. Sam secretly wondered if they were monsters or just plain crazy people. Probably both.

Sam felt eyes on him as he passed individuals. The lampposts was the only thing Sam was grateful to be under, the light eased him from the darkness that roamed around him.

As he passed an ally he heard someone cried in agony. Sam turned his head to the side, halting for a moment. The back of his mind was telling Sam to stay away and keep walking, but he couldn't. He's a hunter, he's supposed to help people after all.

 _Yeah, but from monsters, not humans!_ Sam's mind screamed.

Getting at the edge of the building, Sam peeked slowly. He saw two males beating up a guy, Sam tried to focus more, but the ally was slightly dim. Making it extremely difficult for Sam to see.

John would have ignore the situation since there's no supernatural going on, but Sam couldn't. Narrowing his eyes, Sam entered the ally with determination. He faced worse people before, no, monsters, there's no damn way some muggers were going to scare Sam.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Sam barked. That brought their attention as they backed away from the poor, bruised man, who was kneeling on the ground.

Sam got a better look on them as they stepped forward, closer to dull light. One guy had a scar on his face and a tattoo on his hand, while the other guy was shorter and had dark skin. They seemed a lot older than Sam, maybe around his dad's age, in their forties. Two full grown adults jumped an innocent man.

"Listen kid, unless you want a beating I suggest you leave," the short guy said.

Scrunching his nose, Sam ignored him as he glanced at the victim, who was hurt badly. Sam could see his busted lip and his bleeding nose- Oh shit. The guy's shoulder was dislocated when Sam saw that it was in an awkward angle. Shit. They really did a number on this guy. Not to mention he looked way younger than the muggers, maybe in his mid twenties.

Scoffing, Sam peered at the attackers, and dangerously said, "How about I give you five minutes to leave, or I'm going to do the same thing you did to him?" Sam pointed to the injured man.

Both muggers laughed. Sam was unfazed, in fact, he put his duffle bag on the ground. He debated if he should use a weapon, but decided not to in the end. Deciding that hand to hand combat was always more effective when it comes to pain, in Sam's opinion.

"Kid, you're insane if-" the guy with the scar was first to go down as Sam punched his face, then swiftly turned and head-butt the short guy. Sam almost tumbled when the tattoo guy tried to kick him from below. Growling, Sam stepped on his sternum with somewhat pressure.

"Do you want me to crack your ribs?" Sam slowly pressed harder.

While the injured guy leaned against the wall, he was out of breath and his shoulder hurt like a bitch. His vision was blurry due to receiving a punch near his eye, but he saw his savior fighting his attackers. To his surprise, it was a teenager. A young boy.

The tattoo guy screamed in pain and tried to pry Sam's foot off, but to no avail. While Sam was distracted with him, his partner stood up and nearly attacked Sam if it wasn't for the victim's interference.

"Look out!" the victim yelled.

Sam dodge the other mugger and punched him in the abdomen, making sure his knuckles left a mark. Sam stopped, "You still don't want to leave?" As much as Sam wanted them to suffer and pay for what they had done, they still were humans. No matter how cruel they are.

"Let's get out of here!" Both muggers took off when Sam gave them a way out. Both fearing this young teenager who they judged that he'd be weak and stupid.

Making sure the attackers left, Sam sprinted to the injured man. "Hey, are you okay?" Sam crouched down so he was near his eye level. Inspecting him closer, Sam could see more damage across his face.

"F-Fine," the victim coughed. "Wow. You know how to fight, dude." His voice lingered with astonishment and a hint of pain.

"What's your name?" Sam asked.

"I'm Dean," Dean said, finally introducing himself. "Can I have my hero's name?" Dean tried to grin but it slowly turned into a wince. His jaws ache and his body was trembling from anxiety.

"My name is Sam. Okay, Dean, listen to me very carefully. Your shoulder is dislocated and I need to align it back into place. Do you mind holding back a shout?"

Dean hesitated before he nodded. The question: 'how the hell do you know how to fix dislocated shoulders?' Was echoing in his mind.

"Okay, step closer." Dean did as he was told, waiting for Sam's next instruction. "On the count of three..." Sam gently laid each hand on the opposite side of the shoulder, putting them on the correct spots. "One-"

_Crack!_

Dean yelped as Sam roughly pushed both hands together, fixing his shoulder. "Son of a bitch," Dean groaned. "What happened to three?" The pain on his shoulder lowered, but it was still difficult to move his arm.

"Yeah, my dad said it's better on the first number. Something about the element of surprise."

"No shit." Dean sighed in relief, then said, "Listen, Sam, thank you for helping me. Those fuckers jumped me."

Sam scanned his clothing and it finally dawned to him that Dean was from an upper class. He was wearing a black suit with fine, thin silver lines as a design. His tie was navy blue and white stripes within, even the blood that dripped on his blazer failed to ruin how sophisticated Dean looked. "You do seem like an easy target," Sam stated, bluntly.

"You're not going to mug me too, are you?" Dean joked, but there was a hint of nervousness.

"No. I'm sorry, that came out wrong. Shit. I hardly talk to people so my social skills kind of suck." Sam helped Dean up and exited out of the alley so that now they were under a lamppost. Sam went to retrieve his bag before anyone could steal it. The place was crawling with thieves so Sam wasn't going to risk his items.

Now that they had bright light underneath them, Sam can fully see Dean. He was only two inches taller than Sam, his blond hair was combed to the side like a business man, and he had so many freckles spread on his nose and cheeks. But the one thing that Sam wouldn't stop gawking at were Dean's eyes, it was almost like the color of jade. They were memorizing.

"Sam, is there anything I can do for you as of gratitude? Seriously, you've helped me out a lot. I could give you a reward. How much do you want?"

Hearing Dean's voice, Sam was out of his trance. "I don't want money but... I need a place to crash for the night. Do you mind if I stay with you? I don't have anywhere else to go."

Dean wanted to protest because Sam was a minor and because he just got fucking mugged. There was no way he was letting a stranger inside his home. Although, Sam did saved him. Dean couldn't even argue as Sam gave him puppy dog eyes.

Mentally groaning, Dean answered, "Fine, but at least tell me your age, Sam? I don't want police knocking at my door at three in the morning saying they're looking for a teenage runaway."

Sam chuckled. "I'm nineteen, Dean. Besides, I'm not a runaway."

Dean looked at him in disbelief. "You're holding a duffle bag!" he countered. "I'm no genius but that's what a runaway carries with them when they're, you know, running away."

"My dad dropped me off here so I can- uh, finish some business. He's picking me up tomorrow and I just need a place to sleep. Why do you think I'm out here at night?" Sam frowned. "Look, it's alright. I'll just find another place-"

"No way! I just got mugged and I'm twenty four, imagine what they would do to you? I can't let you be out here alone..."

Sam shrugged. "I can defend myself. You'll be surprise with what I've been through. Those muggers were nothing."

Makes sense, Sam could defend himself quite well, but Dean wasn't going to leave him out here. He had a conscious. "Let's go then. I feel safer not walking alone." Sam smiled in victory, and helped Dean walk as he couldn't fully move on his own from all the pain his body suffered. Sam didn't mind that Dean was leaning onto him for support.

The walk was quiet and Dean felt uncomfortable, so he decided to start a conversation. "Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

"My dad taught me. He was in the marines."

Dean mused. "That's cool. So you're like a killer machine," he teased. They were almost near Dean's apartment; away from the poor neighborhood and into more of a pleasant and expensive looking neighborhood.

"Probably," Sam agreed. He didn't want to mention that he can also shoot precisely from multiple weapons, and he can enter and break into any house. Dean would probably watch him like a hawk.

Arriving in front of a building, they saw a doorman outside. "Shit," Dean muttered when he saw his old friend. Sam carefully stepped on the small set of steps as he led the way, careful not to hurt Dean.

The doorman freaked out when he saw his boss. "Mr. Smith! Sir, you're hurt, do you need to be taken to the hospital?" Sam furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. Taking a glimpse at the building's name: Smith's Condos. Sam's mouth dropped in shock. He put two and two together; Dean owned this whole place.

"I'm fine, Benny. Just a couple of bruises here and there," Dean grinned and let go of Sam so he can stand on his own. Which was painful as he felt a sharp pang of pain coursing through his shoulder.

Sam stood there, not sure if he was even allowed to enter into the luxury building. "Sam?" Dean called him. "C'mon, let's go inside." Blinking, Sam slowly followed Dean, as he passed by Benny he received a glare and a snarl from him. Probably assuming that Sam had something to do with Dean's injury.

Heading inside, Sam made an 'whoa' expression at the sight around him. Beautiful portraits hanging on the walls, a fountain in the center of the room, and an enormous chandelier that was under Sam. The place was amazing!

"You like it?" Dean asked, chuckling at Sam's wondering gaze.

"It's breathtaking. I've never been in a place like this before." Sam twirled his head, memorizing every little detail the building had to offer. It looked elegant and everything was somewhat modern.

"Wait until you see my apartment. Best view from the whole building." Dean staggered his way towards the elevator, Sam's smile was gone in a instant as he heard Dean whimper. His hand pressing on his collarbone to soothe the pain.

"Christ- Dean, let me help you." Sam disregarded Dean's objection when he wrapped his arm around his waist, careful not to cause him harm. "No one is looking, so your pride is safe," Sam muttered as he rolled his eyes.

Dean nodded. "T-Thanks," he mumbled, biting his lips. Suddenly feeling helpless, Dean decided to let Sam help him.

Inside the elevator, Sam pressed the highest number since Dean's home reside on the top. It was awkward in there as both boys were just holding onto each other- well, Sam was doing all the work. The silence was interrupted when Sam's phone rang. Sam mentally thank the heavens.

"Yeah, dad?" Sam answered once he got his phone out.

"Did you find a motel?" John asked.

"Yes, Sir," was Sam's automatic response.

"Sam, there's no easy way to say this, but I'm going to need you to stay put for three more days."

As soon as those words were said, Sam exploded. "You have to be kidding me! Really? You promised me you'll get me tomorrow! I have no other job to do here- let me help you, dad!" Sam hissed through the phone, causing Dean to flinch by the sudden outburst.

"I told you no!" John snapped when Sam kept persisting on coming along with him. "No, Sammy," John said firmly, lowering his voice and continued, "I can't let you get hurt. I'll try and finish my hunt early and see if those damn demons know something that can help us." Sam shut his eyes, his father was ordering him to stay put. Again...

"Then, can I go to Bobby's?" Sam pleaded, he really didn't want to be stuck in Columbus.

"He's with us, Sam," John sighed, tirelessly. The conversation going back and forth as Sam tried to find a way to leave. Sam heard other noises from the other line. "Look, got to go son. Watch yourself." Then the line went dead.

Right on cue the elevator opened. Sam quietly stepped out and walked down the hallway; his expression was crestfallen and he felt betrayed by his father.

"Why the long face? I'm the one who's bleeding over here," Dean joked, attempting to cheer up the younger teen. He couldn't hear what Sam's dad was saying over the phone, but Dean could hear the shouts echoing through the elevator.

Sam narrowed his eyes and said, "My dad isn't going to pick me up tomorrow. I'm stuck here in this stupid city for a few days." He was pissed, but didn't give Dean any attitude. Sam knew his manners. "But don't worry. I'll be gone by tomorrow morning, though." There was no way Dean was going to put up with him for a few more days.

Chuckling, Dean patted Sam's shoulder. "Don't be silly. You're welcome to stay. I'll keep you company."

Sam looked at Dean from the corner of his eye. Trying to figure out if this guy was being serious. No one was ever that kind to Sam as to offer him a place to sleep. The only person that offered Sam in need of help was Bobby, not even his father was there for him when Sam needed him.

Sam's concentration was broken when Dean spoke up, "We're here." Dean fished his key from his pocket and opened the door. Sam blinked as he realized that this hallway only had one room. And it was all Dean's.

Letting go of Dean, Sam followed right behind him. The darkness was gone when Dean turned on the lights. Giving Sam a full look of the apartment's living room and kitchen. Wow. The room was enormous. "Whoa! This place is awesome, Dean." Almost everything was white: the walls, floor tiles, and cabinets. The only thing that added color was the couches, kitchen counter, and desk: which were all black. The condo seemed techno mixed with today's modern.

"Thanks. I design this place to my taste." Dean took off his bloody blazer, but frowned as his white, long sleeve shirt from underneath was also stained with his blood.

"Yeah, I can picture you liking this style," Sam grinned. "You mind if I put my bag on the floor?"

"Not at all. Make yourself at home. I'm going to wash the blood off my face and see how much damage was done to me." Dean headed in a hallway, passed the living room and took a turn. Leaving Sam to himself to admire the view of the apartment. The side of the place was all glass, providing a view of the outside city.

Sam smiled as he gazed at the skyscrapers and the beautiful city lights, it was nice sight to enjoy. Looking from the left to the right, Sam paused as he caught a glimpse of someone on top of the building... looking at him. What the hell?

Squinting his eyes, Sam yelped when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" Dean asked. He turned to Dean swiftly, then back at the window to find the mysterious person- They're gone. Sam had a bad feeling in his gut.

"Fine, just thought I saw someone up there." He pointed on a random tower. No. Sam was certain someone was there a while ago. Looking directly at him. "There was this guy- Ugh-" Sam rubbed his face. "Maybe I'm just tired." Shaking his head, Sam turned to see Dean and mentally winced at the sight of Dean's face.

There was no longer any sign of bloody nose or dried blood on his mouth, but Sam can clearly see his red swollen cheeks slowly changing into a darker purple-ish color. Dean's lower lip had a fine cut that stretched horizontally. Sam wished he had gotten there sooner to save him. Dean didn't deserve to be attacked.

"Man, I think you've been under the sun too long. Also, I don't have a spare bedroom but the couch can turn into a bed, if you want. I already set you a pillow and blanket. Hope you don't mind?" Dean nervously scratched his neck, feeling bad that Sam had to sleep on the couch. He did have other rooms in his place but they were all occupied with exercising equipment.

"Are you kidding? That's perfect. I get to sleep on something soft," Sam replied as he marched to the couch and began to take off his denim jacket and pants. Leaving Sam in boxers and just a plain t-shirt.

Dean was puzzled by Sam's sudden boldness, he had to refrain himself from staring at Sam. Clearing his throat, Dean shakily uttered, "Alright. Uh, Sam, there's something you should know about me." Dean was fidgeting and his cheeks darken.

Sam laid on the couch and put his hands behind his neck as he watched Dean. "Sure. What's up?" He snuggled further into the couch; way better than any motel bed Sam had ever laid on. Not even aware that Dean was struggling with his words.

"I-I'm gay." Dean averted his eyes away and continued, "So, umm, seeing you like that- this..." Waving his hand to Sam, as a gesture. Hoping Sam had gotten the idea of what he was trying to say.

Sitting up, Sam's eyebrow arched in confusion, then it hit him like bricks. "Oh- Oh!" He quickly snatched the blanket and covered himself. "Sorry. Didn't know I was even attractive?" Sam chuckled, then add, "I'm not homophoic or anything. So no need to be scared, I don't judge."

 _Jesus Christ! This kid better be nineteen,_ Dean thought. Drawing another shaky breath, Dean coughed and mumbled incoherent words.

"Huh?" Sam tilted his head. "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I said you're attractive, okay!" Dean exclaimed, raising his hands in the air as he had gotten flustered. His ears were burning up and his hands were getting sweaty from the confession.

Speechless, Sam blushed and rubbed his arms. "Uh, thanks?" This was the first time someone gave Sam a compliment about his looks. And a guy no less! Also the fact that it was a stranger that he rescued. "Y-you're handsome, too," was what Sam shyly replied.

Dean pressed his lips together and announced, "I'm going to bed already, night." Then paced out of the living room before Dean could say anything stupid in front of his guest.

Sam caught a glimpse of Dean's face just before he was out of his sight: flushed and embarrassed. Awe. Dean had a crush on him.

"That was weird," Sam let of a laugh, which turned into a yawn. Then he got comfortable as he flopped back to his pillow. Closing his eyes, Sam drifted off to sleep easily. The next few days were going to be interesting. Maybe Columbus wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
